Organopolysiloxanes containing alkali metal hydroxides are neutralized by the addition of neutralizing agents such as toluene sulfonic acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid and allyl bromide in accordance with the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,987 to Razzano. The resultant organopolysiloxanes are stabilized against viscosity changes caused by the presence of the alkaline compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to stabilize organopolysiloxanes against viscosity changes. Another object of the present invention is to stabilize organopolysiloxanes containing alkaline compounds. Another object of the present invention is to stabilize organopolysiloxanes by the addition of a neutralizing agent which neutralizes the alkaline compounds present in the organopolysiloxanes. Still another object of the present invention is to provide stabilized organopolysiloxanes which remain clear and colorless even after storage for at least 6 months at room temperature. A further object of the present invention is to stabilize organopolysiloxanes with a neutralizing agent for the alkaline compounds, which is noncorrosive to metals, can be easily removed by distillation and have a relatively low toxicity. A still further object of the present invention is to stabilize organopolysiloxanes with a neutralizing agent for the alkaline compounds which can be easily dispersed in the organopolysiloxanes and does not impart unpleasant odors to the neutralized organopolysiloxanes.